Mediator Troubles
by TStar14
Summary: Okay, things are only alittle different. Jesse's alive and Suze's just moved to Carmel. Paul's the school football captain and Jesse's a total badboy! Ooops! I forgot-- Father Dominic also knows that she can see ghosts. Story 1. ON HIATUS!


Susannah meets Jesse for the first time at her new school where Paul S. is the football king, Jesse's the school badass, and – oh yeah! - Her principal knows that she sees ghosts! Hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Brad, you are soo disgusting!" I stated. I spent most of my time in my room, but, seeing as how my mom wants me to meet the principal of my new school, I was forced to ride in the same car as my annoying, & very gross stepbrothers. I have 3- There's Jake, Brad, and David (who I nicknamed Doc, & is actually kinda cute for a 9 year old...). I mean, it's nice that mom moved on and married Andy (my dad's dead), but why did I have to move to Carmel? Why couldn't they all move to Brooklyn?

"What? You say somethin' to me, Suzie? Oh wait, that would be Miss Brooklyn." Brad smirked at me. I _hate _being called Suzie. The Miss Brooklyn thing was actually a diss on my clothes. I'd decided to wear my black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, jeans, and my black ankle-zip boots.

"Okay, you guys need to stop, because we're here," Mom said to us," Brad, Jake, David, I'll pick you up later! Suze, I'll walk in with you."

"Great." The guys were already headed to their classes, but since I was new, I had to get my schedule from the principal. I looked at the school. It looked...different. It was very BIG. Like, it had a giant statue by the office and a giant breezeway. Oh well, I wondered which locker was mine. "Mom, you really don't have to walk me in. I'm pretty sure I can find my classes."

"Well, if you say so. I'll be back at around 3:30. Love you Suze."

"Love you mom" I waved as she drove away. _Ok,_ I thought, _let's go see about my classes._ I walked into the office and asked if I could see the principal, then took a seat next to this boy in a row of chairs.

He leaned over and said "You know, I would probably like you. The name's Adam McTavish." He held out his hand.

I took it and replied," Adam, I am so not your type. Sorry. But it's very nice to meet you."

"You new here? What's your name?"

"Yes, and it's Susannah Simon. Call me Suze."

"Ok... Hey Suze, at lunch, I'll look for ya." He said just as a priest walked up. He had thinning white hair and sharp blue eyes."Hey Father Dom." The priest nodded in Adam's direction, and gestured for me to stand up.

"Thanks." I turned to "Father Dom" and introduced myself.

"It's very nice to meet you, Susannah. Please come into my office. We can discuss your schedule and some other things." I followed him into a room and took a seat. "Now, I've noticed you took cheerleading and played volleyball at your old school." I nodded. "I've put you into regular classes, but it's up to you to see if you want to continue cheerleading or volleyball."

"I think I'll stick with those two for now."

"Ok, well... Let's see your forms and other things are already filled out and such. I'll show you to your locker now. Here's your schedule." Father D got up and walked with me down the hall. A movement out of the corner of my eye startled me. I turned around and came face-to-face with a ghost guy who looked mightily pissed. _Great, now I have to think of how to get Father D out of here so I can deal with this, _I thought. You see, that's my other secret. I'm a mediator, which means I can see ghosts. I was thinking out an explanation when Ghost Guy looked past me and said,

"Father Dom, what's going on? Is she going to our school now? I don't want her anywhere near my locker!" Wow, for a ghost, I suppose he could be considered good looking, but he wasn't my type. He had wavy blond hair, grey eyes, and was at least 6 ft. tall. _Wait a sec, did he say Father Dom?! _

I turned and said to Father D as calmly as possible, "You can see ghosts too? What's goin' on here, and who's this guy?"

Father D didn't look surprised to know that I could see ghosts. He turned to the boy and said, "Gary, we talked about this. She is a new transfer and has to have a locker somewhere. Please leave so she and I can talk this over. I promise to talk to you soon."


End file.
